


Reindeer Games

by SkyBlue2003



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlue2003/pseuds/SkyBlue2003
Summary: Tony is determined to make Loki wear a pair of reindeer antlers for the holidays. Loki is not amused.





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a very 2012 ship? Maybe so, but I still love it.
> 
> I had to include Thruce, of course.
> 
> Merry Christmas (Eve)! Hope you enjoy!

Loki sat on a couch in the Avengers facility, reading peacefully. It was the first time he’d been able to get any alone time in weeks. The space was usually crowded, with all of the Avengers filtering through from time to time. The team had become obscenely large, what with all the new superheroes emerging seemingly daily.

Loki supposed Tony Stark was to thank for that. His heroic presence had inspired others to come forward with their powers, or at least use them undercover. And he was a founding member of the Avengers.

He himself had also been integral to the formation of the team, of course. What would they be without a common enemy? He had to admit, it was disconcerting to be a member of the team now, rather than a threat. Somehow, Thor had managed to convince the Avengers he could be an important asset. Oddly enough, the only one that seemed to agree was Stark. He and Loki had formed a sort of friendship, and Loki had to admit he found the mortal quite attractive. He’d occasionally find himself gazing into his chocolate brown eyes, or observing the way he moved his hands when he talked, or staring when he bit his lip in the most adorable way.

“Hey, reindeer games!” Stark himself walked in, holding a coffee cup and… were those reindeer antlers?

“Stark,” Loki replied coolly. “I hope those antlers aren’t for me.”

“Well, actually—”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“But—”

“Goodbye, Stark,” Loki said shortly before teleporting back to his room.

***

With the next few days came a slew of jokes, remarks, and even “gifts” from Stark all relating to reindeers. Loki looked at the most recent present with disdain. It was a picture of a reindeer with a cut out image of Loki’s face pasted over its head.

“This is worse than the last one, Stark. And less creative.”

Stark laughed at his disgust. “I think you make a beautiful reindeer, Lokes. The hair could use some improvement, though.” Loki looked at him murderously. “Will you put on the antlers now?”

“Not a chance.”

“Hey, you’d still look amazing. And everyone else is wearing holiday accessories! Look at Thor and Bruce.” Stark pointed to the pair. Thor was wearing a short string of Christmas lights in his hair, which Loki assumed were charged by his electric powers. Bruce was wearing a sweater with an obnoxious red and green pattern. There was a sloth on it, which was also wearing a sweater.

Bruce got up onto his toes to touch one of the lights in Thor’s hair. A faint blush colored Thor’s cheeks. Loki had seen plenty of his brother’s pathetic infatuation with the Midgardian on the ship back from Asgard, and it seemed he couldn’t even avoid it here.

He turned back to Stark with a sigh. “If my oaf of a brother is doing something, I’m usually inclined to do the opposite.”

Stark shrugged and winked infuriatingly. Loki tried to quell the heat rising to his cheeks. “You’ll come around eventually.”

***

Loki woke up the next day at the crack of dawn to an odd grunting sound. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. Was there someone in his room? He looked to his left and saw a _live reindeer._ He pinched his arm, hoping this was just a dream, Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

“STARK!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. The man popped in. It seemed that he had been waiting outside for this moment. “You called?”

“What is the meaning of this? You cannot just put a _live reindeer_ in my room! I am _royalty_ , and I will not be treated like this!”

“You know, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Cute? I am lethal! I could kill you instantly!”

“Adorable.”

Loki shoved past Stark to exit his room. “Watch your back, Stark!”

***

Loki sighed. He really hadn’t wanted to come here, but he didn’t have any other ideas. He braced himself and knocked on Thor’s door.

After a few seconds, his brother opened the door, looking more disheveled than usual, with his hair sticking up at every possible angle.

Thor yawned. “Why are you here so early?”

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Thor from behind. Loki conjured a knife, prepared to stab whoever it was, but Thor just laughed affectionately. “Bruce! Did you sleep well?”

Wait. _Wait._ “Brother, did you bed Dr. Banner last night?”

Thor’s whole face turned red. “Uh, well… I… um…”

Loki waved a hand. “No matter. I need you to help me get back at Stark, since apparently stabbing people is frowned upon on this planet.”

Bruce popped his head out from behind Thor. “I can help. Tony and I have been friends for years. What did he do this time?”

“He’s been harassing me about wearing these stupid reindeer antlers. He put a live reindeer in my room!” Thor broke into hearty guffaws at this, and even Bruce chuckled a bit.

“That does sound like Tony,” Bruce admitted. “It’s probably just because he wants to get your attention. I’m sure you’ve noticed his massive crush on you.”

Loki stared in disbelief. “I hadn’t, actually.”

“Oh. Well, I guess you know now. Please be nice about it, he’s actually pretty sensitive and—”

Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Loki had teleported away. Bruce sighed and leaned into Thor. “What have I done?”

***

Tony was in the kitchen making his third cup of coffee when Loki appeared. He jumped, almost spilling the contents of his mug. “Jesus, Lokes! You need to stop appearing with no warning like that. I could’ve—”

Loki cut him off with a kiss. Tony had the sense to put his mug down before the kiss intensified. Loki lifted him so that he was sitting on the counter, his legs straddling the god. He slid a hand into Loki’s hair, which wasn’t as greasy as he’d thought. He tightened his legs, pulling Loki closer. At this, the god broke the kiss.

“Patience, Stark,” he whispered flirtatiously. “Do you have the antlers?” Tony nodded and pointed to his table in the breakfast area. “Wait here.” Loki sauntered to the table the pick up the antlers, winking at Tony as he put them on.

He made his way back to Tony and pulled him into another kiss. “Is it any better like this?”

Tony grinned cheekily. “Definitely.”

Loki sighed with resignation. “I’m only wearing them if you promise to let me do that again.”

“That won’t be an issue.” Loki smiled at Tony’s assuredness, planting a brief kiss on his forehead.

“There is no way I’m wearing these again next year, though.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow challengingly. “You’re on, reindeer games.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sweater I imagined Bruce in (I own it and I love it): https://www.amazon.com/Blizzard-Bay-Hanging-Christmas-Sweaters/dp/B073WM3NXF/ref=asc_df_B073WM3NXF/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=312668298690&hvpos=1o3&hvnetw=g&hvrand=4813442429554737903&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9016174&hvtargid=pla-568467230622&psc=1


End file.
